


You're Ours Now, Darling, Forever

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Darling [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuri Plisetsky, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: This is what happens after Yuuri wakes up after being kidnapped by two very dangerous men.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Darling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699465
Comments: 21
Kudos: 283





	You're Ours Now, Darling, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Ours Now, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916581) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616). 



> Please know that this is a dark!fic. Yuuri does not consent. He is experiencing Stockholm syndrome that is being helped along by pheromones. If you don't like this kind of fic, JUST DON'T READ IT. I don't want to hear whining in my comments. Thanks!

Waking up feeling disoriented is not a pleasant feeling. It’s a feeling that Yuuri loathes. Sitting up, he looks around and notices that he’s not at home. He squints, trying to see even though his vision is blurred, but cannot make anything out about his surroundings. The only thing he knows for sure is that he’s alone for the time being.

Sitting back, Yuuri closes his eyes and begins to think. He’s trying to remember what happened and where he is now. Everything is a blur and he knows it’s going to take him a moment to figure everything out.

_“Bye, Mom! I’m heading out!”_

_“Be careful, Yu-chan! There have been some seedy-looking men around.”_

_Yuuri waves to his mom. “I’ll be fine.”_

He remembers leaving the onsen after work, heading home as dusk was settling over Hasetsu.

_Yuuri rounds a corner, heading down a poorly lit walkway that leads to his place. He decided to move out when he turned 21 to get some sort of freedom despite still working at his parent’s place. He doesn’t live far. Just a few short minutes by foot._

_Footsteps behind him make him anxious. Glancing back, he sees no one. He scents the air. Nothing. He thinks that it could just be his imagination._

He remembers listening to the quiet around him, the birds chirping and the sound of people talking as they close up shop and head home for the day. He also remembers hearing footsteps behind him. But he remembered that he ducked into a supermarket to pick up some ingredients for dinner.

_“Hello, Katsuki-kun. Here to pick up some things for dinner?” The shopkeeper, Satsuki-san says as he walks in._

_He nods. “Yes, I am. Any specials I should know about?”_

_“We’re having a special on salmon.” There’s a loud bang in the back of the store, causing Satsuki-san to frown. “Be careful, Katsuki-kun,” she says in a hushed tone. “Some seedy looking foreigners came in here. I’m pretty sure they were all alphas too. You’re only an omega, so just be careful.”_

_“Thank you, Satsuki-san. I’ll be careful.” Picking up a basket, he heads off towards the back of the store and away from where the foreigners were._

Yuuri remembers getting most of his shopping done before heading into the aisle where he could get jams. 

_Looking at his list, Yuuri sees that his favorite jam is the last thing he needs to get. He heads to the correct aisle and starts looking for his jam. ‘Satsuki-san moves it every time in an effort to get me to try something new,’ he remembers thinking fondly._

_“Excuse me?” A heavily accented voice cuts into Yuuri’s thoughts as he searches the shelves._

_Turning his head, Yuuri is startled to see a foreigner standing there looking close to tears. “Can I help you?”_

_“I’m looking for my favorite jam and can’t find it. The Japanese letters are confusing me.” He holds out a piece of paper._

_Taking it, Yuuri notices that it’s the same one he’s looking for. “Oh, I’m looking for this one too. Hold on one moment.” He continues searching the shelves before he finds what he’s looking for. He grabs two of them and holds one out to the stranger. “Here you go.”_

_The alpha’s eyes light up with glee and he takes the jam reverently from his hands. “Oh thank you so much!” He exclaims, his mouth forming in a heart-shaped smile._

_“You’re welcome.” Yuuri goes to walk away, but freezes in shock as the alpha drops to one knee. “What are you doing?” He hisses._

_“You saved my life! Please marry me!” He exclaims._

_Instantly, Yuuri feels like he’s in danger. “U-uhm, I’m sorry, but I can’t?” He says, the answer coming out like a question. “Excuse me, I have to get going!” He rushes out of the grocery store._

Shivering, he rubs his arms. “What a weirdo,” he mumbles.

_After paying for his food, Yuuri legs it home and practically barricades himself in his apartment. He takes a moment to breathe before making his dinner. After he’s done eating, the exhaustion hits him and he heads to bed._

Yuuri pauses. He went to bed. Then, he woke up in a warehouse with a bag over his head and bound. He was being sold to a foreign alpha. The same foreign alpha who proposed to him in the supermarket. 

A whimper leaves his throat as he begins searching around for his glasses. He can see enough to know that no one is in the nest with him. He blindly feels around towards the side of the nest for a bedside table. When he finds one, he gingerly pokes around.

 _Eureka!_ He finds his glasses and quickly pushes them onto his face. Looking around the room, he notices that the room is rather luxurious. Even the materials in the nest are of a really high quality. _That’s right…I’m now the property of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky, head of the Russian Bratva._ He whimpers again. _I’m going to die!_ Throwing his leg over the edge of the nest, he crawls out and begins walking around the room. He hesitantly opens a door, finding a closet stuffed to the brim with clothes and blankets and pillows. Closing the door, he walks over to another door. Opening it, he finds a rather large bathroom that reminds him he needs to go.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Yuuri quickly takes care of his business. He even washes his face and finds a new toothbrush still in the package to brush his teeth. Feeling somewhat refreshed, he walks out of the bathroom only to freeze. Fear creeps into his skin as he observes the two alphas entering through a door on the other side of the room.

“You’re awake!” The silver-haired one—Victor Nikiforov—exclaims happily when he sees the omega on the other side of the room.

Glancing around the room, Yuuri looks for a place to escape. His eyes land on the nest and Yuri’s words from the night before flow through his mind.

_“When you’ve rested, you can kick us out of the nest so you can fix it. Now that you smell like us, no one will bother you.”_

Scampering over to the nest, he climbs inside and watches the alphas closely. They chuckle and walk over to him. “Do you like your nest?” Victor asks, going to climb inside.

Instincts flaring up, Yuuri growls at him and pushes him away.

Victor stands there, stunned for a moment. “Oh.”

“Dumbass,” Yuri snickers, knocking him upside the head. “You should know never to go near an omega’s nest without their permission.”

Victor, still stunned, nods. “Oh.”

Still snickering, Yuri turns to look at the omega. “Let us know if you need anything. We’ll be right here.” He leads Victor over to the opposite side of the room and they sit on the floor. “Now, Dumbass, let’s have a little lesson on omega etiquette.”

Yuuri watches the two of them closely for a moment before deciding that they’ll stay away for now. Turning to the nest, he frowns and begins tearing it down until everything is in a pile on the floor and he’s sitting on a huge bed. Tilting his head to the side, he remembers the closet. He hesitantly crosses the room to the closet, keeping an eye on the alphas who are conversing quietly. He darts in and gathers some thick, warm blankets and heads back to the nest. He starts with the base, working the thick blankets so they cover the mattress completely. Then, he goes back to the closet and gets some pillows. He piles them on the blankets before adding even more blankets on top. Going back to the closet, he grabs some large cushions and drags them to the nest. He stacks them around the bed, creating a wall. Then, he grabs all the blankets he tossed on the floor and begins weaving them around the large cushions so they won’t fall. Once he feels like everything is snug, he looks over at the two alphas and bites his lip.

 _Do I really want them to bring me the blankets? That would show them that I’m accepting them. I don’t want that!_ He glances back at the nest. _But they also said that if I’m good my family will be safe. If I’m not good, I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen to my family!_

“Darling, are you okay?”

Victor’s voice snaps Yuuri out of his thoughts and he looks over to see the two of them now watching him closely. “O-oh, uh will you get some blankets from the closet?” He asks, proud that he only stuttered once despite the nerves churning his stomach.

Perking up, they nod and quickly head to the closet. “Of course!” They disappear inside for a few moments before coming back out with their arms laden with blankets.

Inspecting their choices, Yuuri selects some blankets and continues working. Some blankets he rejects, tossing them onto the floor in distaste as he either doesn’t like the texture or they’re too light or too heavy. Once he’s satisfied with the blankets, he turns back to the alphas. “Pillows please.”

They scramble to comply, bringing out pillows for him to choose from. Soon, Yuuri is satisfied with his nest and curls up inside of it. _It’s perfect!_ His inner omega purrs. As he drifts off to sleep, he doesn’t notice the rejected blankets and pillows being carted out to be disposed of.

**********

Once again, Yuuri wakes up feeling disoriented. He groans when he realizes that he slept in his glasses and quickly cleans them off of any smudges he accidentally put on them while sleeping. Sitting up, he looks around and finds Yuri and Victor sitting on the opposite side of the room on the floor, paperwork surrounding them and talking in hushed tones.

Sensing his gaze, Yuri looks up. “You’re awake.”

“Darling!” Victor exclaims, beaming at him. “Did you have a good nap? Your nest is amazing by the way!”

He narrows his eyes and inspects his nest to make sure the silver-haired alpha didn’t touch his nest.

“Don’t worry, Omega, I made sure he didn’t touch your nest,” Yuri drawls as he watches the omega inspect his nest.

“Hmm,” he hums, finding no indication of his nest being tampered with. He glances back up at the alphas and gulps, his instincts dying down and leaving him an anxious mess. “G-good nap.”

“Awe, that’s good! It’s almost lunchtime. Would you like something to eat?” Victor asks, practically vibrating in his seat.

Yuuri feels his stomach churn at the thought of food, so he shakes his head. “N-no thank you,” he murmurs, curling into himself.

Yuri frowns. “You haven’t eaten in a few days, Omega. You should eat something, even if it’s something small.”

Withdrawing into the nest even more, he shakes his head again. “N-no.” He doesn’t want to leave the safety of his nest.

Victor’s eyes soften. “How about this, we’ll have some soup sent up here and you can eat in the nest, okay? Does that sound like a good compromise?” He asks gently.

Feeling like the two alphas won’t let this go, he nods. “Okay,” he whispers.

Nodding to each other, Victor stands and leaves the room to get fetch some soup while Yuri stays behind and cleans up the paperwork. Yuuri watches him closely, feeling curious about the blond alpha. “What is it, Omega?” He asks gruffly, looking up and catching Yuuri’s gaze on him.

Yuuri blushes and attempts to redirect. “I have a name,” he says quietly, picking at the seam of one of the blankets on the bed.

“Oh? What is it?” He asks condescendingly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” It comes out in a whisper again.

“Oh? Your name is Yuri too?”

“Not Yuri, Yuuri. Two u’s in English. Elongated u sound.”

“Right, right.” Yuri waves him off and stands up, placing the papers in a pile on a desk that Yuuri didn’t see before. “So, _Yuuri_ , what were you staring at me for?”

Blushing again for being called out, he shakes his head. “N-nothing.”

“If you say so.” He leans up against the wall. “After you eat, did you want to take a bath?” He asks.

Glancing down at himself, Yuuri notices that he’s dressed in a pair of black leggings and a large shirt. 

“We wiped you down and dressed you in Victor’s shirt and a pair of my old leggings after we scented you. But we figured that you would want to clean yourself.” He starts playing with his hair, catching Yuuri’s attention again. “Oh, so you were curious about my hair, were you?”

Ducking his head down, Yuuri squeaks. “S-sorry.”

“No need.”

Yuuri hears footsteps walking closer and he snaps his head up to watch as Yuri walks towards him. He narrows his eyes in warning.

“Relax. I’m not going to climb into your nest.” He sits down at the edge with his back to the nest. “You can touch it if you want.”

Unable to stop himself, his hand shoots out and starts carding through the golden locks. Yuri’s hair brushes against his shoulders, the strands thin and fine. He has a lot of hair, though, giving him the appearance that he has thick hair. He’s unaware that he’s started purring as he begins twisting the strands into an intricate braid. Unconsciously, his scent washes over the blond alpha, relaxing him into a state of oblivion. A low croon rumbles in his chest as the omega grooms him. The thin, gentle fingers massaging his scalp and gently detangling his hair.

When Yuuri is finished with the braid, he gently weaves the ends back into the braid so it won’t come out. “There.”

Hesitantly, Yuri reaches up and pats the braid. “That feels good,” he murmurs, standing up and walking into the bathroom. Looking over his hair, he’s stunned by how simple, yet comfortable this hairstyle is. There are even a few hairs framing his face, giving him a somewhat angelic look. He walks back out into the bedroom. “Thank you, Yuuri. I like this.”

Not able to help himself, Yuuri preens under the praise. “Y-you’re welcome.”

“Will you do my hair for me every day?” He asks.

He nods. “S-sure.”

Yuri opens his mouth to reply, but Victor breezes into the room with a tray laden with dishes. “I’m back!” He sings.

Yuri stares at him. “I thought you were bringing soup?”

“I did! But I figured we all could eat together! So I brought us some other things.” Victor sets the tray down on the bedside table. “Darling, would you mind coming out of the nest and sitting with us on the floor? I promise that you can go back in when you’re done.”

The way he phrases it, Yuuri knows he’s not asking. He sees the glint in Victor’s eyes, daring him to say no, so he nods. “O-okay.” He crawls out of the nest and sits on the floor right in front of it.

Victor claps his hands excitedly. “Our first meal together! How exciting.” He sits on the floor and grabs the tray, carefully setting it in front of Yuuri. “Pick whichever bowl you want, Darling.”

Yuuri tilts his head to the side. “I have a name.” He watches as the silver-haired alpha falters slightly. “R-right. You do! How could I forget!?”

“It’s Yuuri,” Yuri answers, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Victor. “With an elongated u sound.” He winks at Yuuri, making him blush.

“Well, Yuuri, let’s eat!” Victor exclaims.

Quickly, Yuuri chooses a bowl before his chance to choose gets taken away. He grabs a spoon and slowly scoops some up, blowing on it before putting it in his mouth. He blinks at the rich flavor. “Yummy,” he hums, going to get another spoonful.

“I’m so glad you like it, Darling!” Victor reminds Yuuri of a puppy. “I see you braided your hair. Did you get bored while waiting for me?” He asks Yuri.

“Yuuri braided my hair for me. He kept staring at me and I finally figured out it was my hair. So I sat where he’s sitting down and he braided my hair while we waited for you. That and he told me his name. Who knew that we picked out another Yuri.”

He frowns behind his bowl when he hears Yuri refer to him being “picked out” like some sort of object. However, he doesn’t say anything so he doesn’t make either of them mad. _I can’t be bad. I have to be good so my family stays safe._

“See? I just knew he was perfect!” Victor exclaims. “And you yelled at me for proposing to him at the grocery store!”

“Of course I did, Dumbass! Any omega worth their salt would say not to a lunatic like you! Especially in a situation like that.”

His frown deepens. _So you go and buy me like a jar of jam from the grocery store?_

“Hmm, would they?” Victor looks over to Yuuri who immediately drops his eyes to his bowl and swallows the rest of his soup. “All done, Darling? Would you like more?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri quickly climbs back into his nest and peers over the edge to watch the other two. 

Looking at Yuuri for a bit, Victor and Yuuri shake their heads and begin eating themselves. They suddenly begin speaking in another language and it sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine at how harsh it sounds.

Burrowing into the blankets, Yuuri curls back up and grabs a small pillow to cuddle with. _I really wish I had Mari right now. Or Yuuko. Or Mama. Or Papa. Or even Nishigori!_

“Yuuri, Darling, our doctor told us that he’s going to come over in a little bit to give you a checkup, okay?”

Yuuri whimpers at the mere thought of a stranger coming near him. He hates meeting new people and especially doctors. It took him years to get comfortable around his own doctor and now he had to switch to a totally new one in this horrible situation.

“Don’t worry, Darling, we’ll be right here with you through the entire thing!” Victor exclaims, peeking over the edge of the nest to see Yuuri curled in a tight ball. “He’s very nice and professional. It will be quick. He just wants to ask you some questions.”

“We won’t let him hurt you, Yuuri,” Yuri says, leaning against the nest. “It’s just a quick check-up.”

He whimpers again. “N-no checkups!” He whines, turning and giving Victor a pitiful look that he hopes will get him out of this. His eyes are watery and his lower lip is trembling.

Victor gasps. “Oh, Darling, you don’t have to be afraid!” He exclaims. He wants nothing more than to gather Yuuri into his arms to comfort him. “We’ll protect you, I promise!”

He shakes his head and buries his face in the blankets. _Mari did always tell me that omegas held a strange power over alphas. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._ “I want my mama!” He cries out pitifully, trying to see how far he can toe the line.

Victor and Yuri exchange glances, distressed because they don’t know how to calm down their distressed omega. “Yuuri, after your heat, we’ll let you visit your family, okay?”

This gets Yuuri’s attention and he peeks up at the two alphas who are now standing beside the nest. “If you’re good and you go through this checkup and your heat without any problems, then once you’ve recovered from your heat we’ll take you to visit your family.” Yuri speaks slowly, making sure Yuuri understands what they’re offering him.

_I’ll get to see Mama and Papa! And Mari!_

“What do you say, Yuuri?” Victor asks.

“O-okay,” he answers, his body wound tight as though it would snap at the slightest tug. “B-but you h-have to promise.”

“We promise, Darling. If you’re good and go through this checkup and your heat without any problems, we’ll take you to see your family.”

Dread fills him at the thought of being bound to the two of them for life after they bought him like a whore, but he knows he has no choice. They could kill his family without batting an eye and then force him. He really was in a lose-lose situation. _At least I get to see Mama and Papa and Mari!_ Slowly he sits up. “The d-doctor isn’t g-going to come in h-here, is he?”

“No! Of course not, Darling! We’ll take you to our office and meet with the doctor there. We would never let anyone we don’t know into this room!” Victor exclaims, pumping out soothing pheromones to calm Yuuri down.

Yuuri frowns. “Okay.” He sits up. “Can I t-take a shower before he c-comes?”

“Yes, of course you can, Yuuri,” Yuri says, glancing towards the bathroom. “You never have to ask if you can clean yourself. The doctor won’t be here for another hour, so you have some time. You could even take a bath if you want.”

He shakes his head. “N-no thanks. I j-just want a shower.”

“Okay. Why don’t you go in there and start a while? Victor and I will stay out here and pick out some clothes for you.”

“O-okay.” Scampering out of the nest and into the bathroom, he shuts the door and leans against it for a moment. _Hopefully, they won’t make me wear anything too embarrassing. Maybe I’ll even be able to ask for them to change the outfit if I don’t like it._ Squaring his shoulders, Yuuri heads over to the shower and turns it on before stripping out of his clothes. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he feels disgusted by how refreshed he looks. _Relax, Yuuri. It’s just your biology. It has nothing to do with how you really feel._ Checking the water, Yuuri finds it hot enough for him. stepping under the spray, he lets it rinse off Victor and Yuri’s scents from his skin. He quickly washes, taking care not to take too long or use too much soap so as not to irritate his skin. Once he’s done, he washes his hair before stepping out. Pulling a towel from the cabinet beside the shower, he towels himself off and dries his hair before wrapping the towel around him and cracking open the door.

“Done already?” Victor asks, glancing over when the bathroom door cracks open and steam comes billowing out.

He nods. “I-I am. W-where are my clothes?” He asks, feeling nervous about being in such a state of undress around the two alphas.

“We would like to dress you,” Yuri states, walking out of the closet with some clothes in his hands. “Please?”

He gulps. “C-can I a-at least put o-on my u-underwear?” He stutters, clenching the doorknob tightly.

“Okay,” Victor agrees easily, walking over and taking the fabric from Yuri. He hands it to Yuuri. “When you’re done, come out, okay?”

“O-okay.” Shutting the door again, Yuuri begins panicking and pacing. _They want to dress me?! Me?! What if they touch me?! Will they try anything like they did that night?_ He looks down at the underwear provided him. _At least this isn’t some skimpy underwear or anything._ He fingers the light blue lace before dropping the towel and sliding them up his legs. He marvels at how nice they feel against his skin for a moment before turning to the mirror. His cheeks turn bright red when he sees how they fit. They cup his behind nicely, accentuating his plump ass. In the front where his cocklet sits is a little ribbon. _This doesn’t even look bad. Ugh, they have good taste. I’ve never been in something so omegan before._ Sighing, Yuuri picks the towel up and wraps it around him before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the bathroom.

“All done, Darling?” Victor asks, looking up from his phone when Yuuri walks out.

He nods. “Y-yeah.”

“Here, this is what we picked out for you.” Yuri points to the edge of the nest.

Looking over, Yuuri sees another pair of leggings and a large, cheetah print shirt laying there.

“Do you like it? If there’s something you would like to change, we can pick something else out.” Yuri looks anxious for some reason.

“It’s fine,” he answers. 

Yuri’s expression lights up. “Really?” 

Yuuri nods. “Yeah.”

Victor chuckles. “Okay, well, let’s get him dressed then.” Walking over, he picks up the black leggings and waits for Yuuri to drop his towel.

Turning bright red, he slowly unwraps it from around himself and drops it to the floor. His eyes squeeze shut when he hears them gasp and he waits for them to start touching. However, the only touch he receives is from Victor’s large, warm hands on his legs, directing him to step into the leggings.

“You look delectable in those panties, Yuuri,” he murmurs, gently working the leggings up.

He places a hand on Victor’s shoulder to help steady himself when he wobbles while making an embarrassed squeak and hiding his face in his other hand.

Victor chuckles. “It seems that Darling is quite the shy one,” he says to Yuri as the leggings finally are in place. “Your turn.”

“Arms up,” Yuri says, holding the shirt out.

Slowly, he extends his arms upwards and waits for Yuri to slide the shirt down. As it goes over his head, Yuuri realizes why Yuri was so excited for him to wear this shirt. _This shirt must be his. It smells like him._ Before he can stop himself, he brings the collar up to his nose and inhales the warm, fruity scent. It’s a hint of citrus and fresh-baked bread. Or, at least that’s what he thinks it smells like.

“Does it smell good?” Victor asks, chuckling as he watches the omega sniff Yuri’s shirt.

He turns bright red and drops the collar of the shirt. “U-uhm, can I have s-socks?” He asks, changing the subject.

Yuri catches his chin in his hands. “I believe Victor asked you a question.” His eyes glint dangerously.

Gulping, his eyes dart between the two alphas. “I-it did,” he answers quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor as he wants nothing more to do than to curl up in a ball.

Yuri drops his hold and steps away. “I’ll get you some socks and slippers.”

Pulling his arms up so he’s hugging himself, Yuuri hunches over slightly in order to make himself seem smaller. _That’s right. I can’t just act like they’re normal. These alphas could probably snap me in two with their pinkies. Or they could kill my family!_

“What does he smell like to you?” Victor asks, his tone light and airy. “To me, he smells like a bakery.”

“Uhm, freshly baked bread with a hint of citrus,” he answers in a whisper.

“Ah, so we smell basically the same thing. That’s good! I wonder what I smell like…”

“Like old man!” Yuri exclaims, walking out of the closet with a pair of slippers and some socks. “It’s gross!”

“That’s not what Yuuri said the other night when we first brought him home! Oh, and that’s not what you say when we’re having sex!” He chirps, laughing as the blond growls and swipes at him. “I was just telling Yuuri that you smell like a bakery! And do you know what he said you smell like? Freshly baked bread!” He laughs as he continues to dance around the room.

Glancing at the socks and slippers on the floor in front of him, Yuuri wonders if he would get in trouble for putting them on himself. Yuri had dropped them when he went to take a swipe at Victor. He looks up to find the two alphas still chasing each other around the room and decides to chance it. He drops into the lotus position and starts putting the socks on. They fit his feet disturbingly well. Both alphas have large feet, so unless they’re old socks, they don’t belong to either of them. The slippers, too, are the same way.

“Ah, are you ready, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri’s head snaps up to find both alphas watching him. However, Yuri has Victor in a chokehold. “O-oh, yeah,” he answers, standing up and hugging himself again.

Twisting Victor around, Yuri practically throws him onto the bed before coming over and wrapping his arms around Yuuri. If he notices the omega flinch, he doesn’t say anything. “Alright, let’s go.” The blond begins steering Yuuri out of the room and towards a long hallway.

“Wait for me!” Victor whines, running out of the room and after them. He pauses, however, to shut the door behind him. When he catches up to them, he clears his throat and adjusts himself before a cold look of indifference washes over his face. It makes Yuuri shiver.

“Are you cold?” Yuri asks, glancing down when he feels the omega shiver.

He shakes his head. “N-no,” he whispers, curling into himself even more.

“Okay.”

The hallway stays empty of anyone other than the three of them. It’s quiet—too quiet—and Yuuri feels nervous. _I guess I really am in the home of the Pakhan of the Russian Bratva. I can’t help but feel like I’m being lead to my death even though I’m pretty sure they would never kill me themselves._

“Look, we’re here!” Victor exclaims quietly, smiling widely at Yuuri before unlocking the door and opening it.

They step inside and Yuuri is treated to the sight of a warm, comfortably furnished office with two desks, a couch, a couple of chairs, and a coffee table. Behind the desks are comfortable looking reclining desk chairs.

“This is where Victor and I work for the majority of the day. You’ll spend quite a bit of time in here as well unless we’re needed elsewhere.” Yuri’s face darkens when he says the last bit. Yuuri shivers again. “This is where the doctor will see you most of the time as well. Unless it’s when you’re pregnant. We have a special room with a sonogram machine just for that. And a room where you can deliver the baby in as well.”

Frowning at the mention of having babies, Yuuri just nods silently. He’s guided over to the couch and sat down.

“We have a bit of paperwork to finish, so sit here while we wait for the doctor. It shouldn’t be too long,” Victor says, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around Yuuri.

Allowing himself to be tucked in, Yuuri watches as the two of them walk over to their desks and sit down. The office falls into silence save for the occasional rustle of paper or the sound of a pen writing on paper. Easily becoming bored and not wanting to fall asleep again, Yuuri begins looking over the parts of the office he can see. Behind the desks is a large window, no doubt framed with bulletproof glass. Built-in bookshelves on the walls next to the desks hold a number of books, big and small. There’s another built-in bookshelf sitting opposite the couch that’s mostly empty. There are a few knickknacks on it with some books, but it’s mainly just empty shelves. On the coffee table sits an empty ashtray and a crystal bottle filled with an amber liquid. Four crystal tumblers sit upside down in a semicircle around the bottle. A soft, gray rug rests on the floor under the coffee table, couch, and chairs. Under the desks lay a soft-looking red rug. On the walls where there are no bookshelves are a few pictures. Yuuri can’t see what any of them are due to how far away he is. Once he’s explored the room with his eyes, he settles back to wait.

A few moments later, there’s a knock on the door that makes Yuri and Victor look up from their paperwork. They both stand up and Yuri walks over to take a seat next to Yuuri while Victor opens the door.

“Welcome, Doctor.”

“Pakhan.”

“Our omega is awake. You said you wanted to see him once he woke up.”

“I did.” Victor steps back to let the doctor in before walking over and standing behind the couch. The doctor sits in a chair right across from Yuuri and Yuri. “I just need to ask your omega a few questions.”

“Go ahead,” Yuri says, nodding.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Omega Nikiforov. I just need to ask you a few questions to get a baseline understanding about your heats now that you’re going to be staying here and under my care. If you feel uncomfortable with answering anything at all, please just say so. You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.” The doctor is an older man with graying hair and a kind smile. His laugh lines are carved deep into his face, giving him a somewhat jolly appearance. 

Yuuri nods, anxious at the thought of talking about his heat to a stranger.

“Are your heats regular.”

“Y-yes,” he whispers, nodding just in case the doctor couldn’t hear him.

“Good. Did you or do you take suppressants or blockers?” Yuuri nods, causing the doctor’s eyebrows to shoot up. “What did you take them for and what were the dosages?”

“I sk-skated professionally for a while and had to take them per order of the regulations to be allowed to skate. I took the Omessa brand at 200 milligrams every day. Those were the suppressants. I used generic blockers in the patch form whenever I really needed to. I don’t really put out a scent so I didn’t need to use them all the time.”

“I see.” The doctor pulls out a clipboard and writes a few things down on them. “Did you regularly detox from your suppressants and have heats in the offseason?”

He nods. “I made sure that as soon as I was done with my last skate to begin detoxing. It was within the rules, so I was able to get away with it.” He pauses. “Though, there was one year when I couldn’t detox or have a heat because my father had a heart attack and I had to help my mom run the onsen.” His voice drops to a whisper. “I couldn’t afford to have my heat.”

“But every other time you’ve detoxed and had a regular heat?” The doctor’s voice is quiet and calm, taking note of the anxiety the omega is exhibiting in his expressions and body language.

“Yes.” 

“Very good. When I took a sample of your blood when your alphas first brought you home, I could tell that you are very fertile. Were you aware of this?”

Yuuri nods.

“Have you ever been on birth control before?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been with someone before?”

Yuuri thinks back to high school when he dated his ex-rink mate Nishigori. “Not sexually,” he answers, hoping that the alphas wouldn’t question him about it later.

“Very good. I only have a few more questions to go.” He writes something down. “Do you have anxiety or depression?”

“I do have both,” he whispers.

“Do you take medication for either of those?”

“Not currently.” Yuuri feels miserable right now and he’s sure that everyone can smell it.

“Well, if things get worse or you would like to try a medication, just let me know. Okay?”

Yuuri nods.

“Well, from what I gather, you have nothing to worry about. His heats are regular and he doesn’t have any suppressant or blocker toxicity. Since he hasn’t taken any birth controls, he won’t have any problems with fertility either. If you notice any changes, please let me know right away.” He’s talking to Yuri and Victor. “Pakhan, may I have a word with you outside?”

“Of course.” Victor and the doctor walk out of the room while Yuri turns to the omega.

“I’m not going to be mad or anything, but when you said that you weren’t with anyone sexually, does that mean you’ve dated before?” He asks.

Yuuri avoids the blond’s eyes. “A few times. Mostly it was to get some of the other, meaner alphas to leave me alone. I dated my friends most of the time and we almost immediately realized that things were never going to work out between us. So, no, I’ve never been with anyone sexually, but yes, I’ve dated before.”

“That’s fair. Victor and I have both dated to get others off our backs too. Especially right after we first got together. But now, we have you, so people should leave us alone.”

This doesn’t make Yuuri feel better, but he nods. “Right.”

Victor takes this time to walk back into the room. “What were you two talking about?” He asks, looking between them.

“Yuuri was just telling me how he dated a few of his friends to get some alphas off his back. And since they were friends, they never did anything sexual,” Yuri answers. “What did the doctor want?”

“I see.” Victor looks delighted with this answer. “He just wanted to let me know that Yuuri’s heat is coming in a few days and to start preparing by making sure he eats enough and that he nests properly.”

Yuuri is sure that there’s something Victor isn’t saying, but he really doesn’t want to know what else there was to say.

“Oh, that soon?”

“Yes. Isn’t that exciting, Darling?” Victor asks, his eyes twinkling. “We’ll be bonded together forever!”

Yuuri can barely suppress a shiver and just barely nods his head. _I don’t want to be bonded together with you. You stole me from my family!_

“Remember, if you’re good and go through your heat without any problems, you’ll get to see your family.”

Yuuri nods again.

“Old man, why don’t you take Yuuri back to the room while I go get some food. Get him settled into the nest and we can all eat together. He’s going to need to rest and build up strength for his upcoming heat,” Yuri says, standing up and stretching.

Victor nods. “I’ll do that. Make sure to grab some healthy food as well.” He walks over and scoops Yuuri up into his arms, blanket and all. “Alright, Darling, let’s go!”

Yuuri stays silent, mulling over the visit with the doctor. _It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. And they didn’t even seem mad about me dating Nishigori either!_

“How is your nest coming along, Darling? Do you have all that you need for it?” He asks. “When will you let Yuri and I in?”

Yuuri’s thoughts come to a halt when he realizes what’s going to happen next. He struggles to not let his panic show and gives Victor a shaky smile. “N-not y-yet. I h-have some m-more that I w-want to d-do.” _Not a total lie._ He usually takes apart and rearranges his nest the day before his heat, so he’s not lying.

“That’s fine!” He chirps, his eyes sparkling happily. “We want you to be as comfortable as possible for your heat. After all, this is your first one with an alpha.”

He lets out a nervous giggle and nods.

“If you need anything at all, just ask. Okay?”

Once again, he nods his head. _I’m not sure that I really want to talk to you so much. You two kinda scare me._

Reaching the bedroom, Victor walks inside and makes sure the door shuts before setting Yuuri down. “Would you like some of Yuri’s and my clothes? For your nest, I mean?”

Yuuri glances at the closet. _If I say no, would they be angry? Should I say yes just in case?_ Nervously, he lifts the collar of Yuri’s shirt to his nose and inhales. When the alpha’s scent floods his nose, he pauses. _Neither one of them smell…bad. It wouldn’t be…terrible if I had some of their things in my nest. And I don’t have to ask for dirty laundry so…_ “U-uhm, could I? Not anything that smells too strongly. I’m very sensitive to smells.”

The silver-haired alpha beams and practically spits stars in his excitement. “Of course, Darling! You head to your nest and I’ll gather a few things!”

He watches as Victor, thankfully, heads to the closet to grab some clothes. He scampers over to the nest and surveys the outside of it. _I don’t think I’ll have to do much with the outside. The inside should be the only part I will want to fix._ Climbing inside, he takes the blanket that was brought with him from the office and sets it to the side for later. _That will make a great blanket to cover me with once I’m done._ He pulls out some of the blankets and pillows and piles them to the side before starting to get to work.

After a while, he hears Victor walk back into the room from the closet. “Yuuri! I got some things for you!”

Looking over, Yuuri has a mild heart attack when he sees the large amount of clothing in Victor’s arms. “U-uhm, I w-won’t need all of th-that.”

“I know! But I wanted to make sure you had some options. I’ll put away what you don’t want.” Victor stands next to the nest, making sure not to get too close to the nest without permission.

Nodding, Yuuri goes back to work, occasionally taking a piece of clothing from Victor’s arms and weaving it into the nest. He can vaguely hear Yuri walking into the room as he works.

“We’ve gotta come up with a nickname for you,” Victor is telling Yuri when Yuuri finally finishes rearranging the nest. “This Yuri and Yuuri business is confusing.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Just call me Yura like you did when we first started dating.”

His eyes sparkle and he gasps dramatically. “You mean you’ll actually let me call you Yura again!”

“Sure. If it’ll get you to stop whining about how our names are too similar, I don’t care.” 

Yuuri giggles quietly at their banter and burrows into the nest slightly. _I know they’re scary people, but sometimes they’re so silly and soft._

Yuri turns to the nest and watches as the omega starts burrowing into it. “Don’t get too comfortable. You need to eat.”

Whining softly, Yuuri partially unburrows himself and looks at the alphas. He sees a few containers sitting on the floor on a picnic blanket.

“We figured you didn’t want to mess up your nest with crumbs and stuff, so we brought in this blanket and we can eat on the floor.” Victor sits down and begins opening the containers, letting the delicious smell of food waft over to Yuuri’s nose.

His stomach rumbles and he slowly crawls out of the nest. “Th-thank you for the food,” he murmurs, sitting across from Victor.

Yuri sits next to him and grabs a container. “Of course. You’re our omega now, so we have to provide for you.” This declaration makes his mouth dry up and his scent sour. If Yuri notices, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he opens it and hands it to Yuuri. “Eat up.”

While Yuri’s statement may have made him uncomfortable, the food in the container immediately makes it all better. “It’s Japanese food!” He exclaims quietly, feeling nostalgic at the sight of familiar foods.

“We wanted you to feel comfortable. Go ahead and eat what you want and then get some rest.” Victor smiles softly at him and hands him a pair of chopsticks. 

Slowly, Yuuri nods and begins eating. He manages to finish two containers of food before finally feeling full. Along with this full feeling, a yawn pops his jaw and he glances at the nest. “Mm, so tired,” he murmurs, wanting nothing more to than to curl up into the nest and fall asleep.

“Do you want help into the nest, Darling?” Victor asks.

He shakes his head and forces his limbs into motion. “No thank you.” He crawls into the nest and burrows in, letting the blankets and pillows create a safe haven. He knows the tiredness is because of his upcoming heat. An omega always sleeps a lot during the week leading up to the heat. Their bodies conserve energy that will most definitely be expended during a week of non-stop sex. Since he hasn’t invited either alpha into the nest, he knows that they won’t enter while he’s asleep. At least, they won’t enter for now.

“Victor and I have some things to take care of. We’ll be back soon,” Yuri says as he and Victor clean up. He chuckles when he receives a garbled answer from an almost-asleep Yuuri. 

Hearing the two alphas leave the room and the door shut behind them, Yuuri finally allows himself to relax and he falls asleep almost instantly.

**********

When Yuuri wakes up, he knows something is wrong. He can feel something creeping under his skin, making him insanely uncomfortable. He whines and shifts around in the nest, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

_I’m still with Victor and Yuri. I’m in the nest. They’re not in the nest. It doesn’t smell like they’ve been in the nest. So, why am I freaking out?_ He looks around again and sees the two alphas sitting on the floor across the room, their forms slumped against each other as they appear to be sleeping. _I guess they’ve been sleeping over there since I haven’t let them in the nest yet. It_ has _been a couple of days since I’ve made the nest. I wonder how long I slept for._ He sits up, blinking as the dimly lit room spins a little bit. Once he has his bearings, he turns to the nest and frowns. _Need to fix!_

As Yuuri works at dismantling the nest again, the two alphas slowly wake up. Their nostrils flare at the amount of omega pheromones leaking out into the room. 

“Wake up, Vitya,” Yuri whispers. “I think Yuuri’s heat has begun.”

Victor sits up and cracks his neck. “This sleeping on the floor thing is getting really old. Are you sure we can’t just slip into the nest while he’s asleep?”

“No, you idiot! If you do that, _especially_ while he’s close to his heat, he’ll _kill_ you! It will destroy any trust you have already established with the omega and if you get out of the ordeal alive, you won’t be able to get within 10 feet of Yuuri. He might not even allow you to come into the room. Do you want that?”

“No, no!” Victor’s eyes go wide as he stares at Yuri. “I didn’t know it would be that bad!”

“Yeah.” Yuri kisses his teeth. “But I understand why you would want to do that. I don’t know why he hasn’t let us in his nest. I hate sleeping on the floor. But I really don’t want to freak him out either.”

“Maybe now that he’s going into heat, we’ll be able to bond him. Then he’ll want to let us in his nest.” Victor glances over and notices that Yuuri is now sitting up and doing something in the nest. “He’s awake. You said he started his heat already?”

“That’s what it smells like.”

Victor taps his chin. “We might be able to use that to our advantage. Let’s brush our teeth and then maybe we can convince him to let us in the nest.”

Yuri nods and they quietly move into the bathroom.

As Yuuri continues to work on the nest, he starts scratching absentmindedly at the scent glands on his neck and wrists. He starts humming softly and scents some of the blankets. The one he was using to cover himself while he slept gets folded up and placed in the corner so it doesn’t get soiled later on during—Yuuri freezes. _During my heat! Oh no! I’ve started my heat!_ As soon as he acknowledges it, he can feel a gush of slick leak from his hole, wetting the panties and leggings. _I have to go through my heat with them. If I don’t, they might hurt my family! They’re gonna bond me too! I don’t want them to bond me! I just wanna go back home to Mama and Papa and Mari!_

“Yuuri! Calm down!” Soothing alpha pheromones wash over Yuuri, instantly bringing him out of his panicking thoughts. “What’s wrong, Darling?”

Yuuri glances over and finds both alphas standing there, looking at him with worry in their eyes. “H-hea-” He can’t finish his sentence before he chokes on his words. _If I say no, will they respect my answer?_

Victor and Yuri glance at each other and then let out more pheromones. “Calm down, Yuuri. Take deep breaths for me,” Yuri coos, stepping slightly closer to the nest. When he isn’t growled at, he goes right up to (moving slowly so he doesn’t startle the omega) and reaches out to cup Yuuri’s cheek. He wants to smirk when the omega leans into the touch and begins purring for a moment before coming back to his senses and snapping his head away. “Are you calmed down now?”

Yuuri shakes his head. _Maybe if I seem freaked out, they’ll leave me alone for my heat! Maybe they’ll get so frustrated with me that they’ll send me away!_

“Yuuri, Darling, is it your heat?” Victor asks, also stepping closer to the nest. However, he doesn’t go as close.

The omega frowns. All the pheromones in the air are starting to mess with his head and he can’t remember why he doesn’t want the alphas in his nest with him. “H-heat,” he whines, still slightly wary of the alphas in front of him.

“Aww, do you want help?” Victor takes another step closer, edging closer to Yuri who still has his hand outstretched. He starts crooning and releasing even more pheromones into the air. This time, though, instead of soothing pheromones, they’re straight up alpha pheromones meant to entice the omega to mate with him. 

“Let us help you,” Yuri coos, his scent slowly changing from soothing to alpha as well.

Yuuri whimpers as slick starts gushing from him. _Strong alphas. Will protect omega and pups. Good alphas. Will provide for omega and pups!_ As he falls deeper and deeper into his heat, Yuuri’s thoughts about not having the alphas spend his heat with him fade away. _Want alphas! Make heat go away!_ He nuzzles back into Yuri’s hand and whimpers, his hips shifting slightly in discomfort.

“Do you want us to spend your heat with you?” Victor asks, changing his scent back to soothing. “We don’t want to hurt you.” He takes a step away from the nest.

Yuri does the same thing, withdrawing his hand and stepping away while his scent changes to soothing as well. “We don’t want to force you.”

Yuuri cries out as his alphas start leaving him. “No!” He practically wails, crawling to the edge of the nest and reaches out. He only just misses them. “Want alphas!”

Instantly, Victor and Yuri’s scents change back and they crowd the omega at the side of the nest. They let him scent them for a minute. “Yuuri, Darling, will you let us in your nest?” Victor finally asks.

Yuuri glances up at him, pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed. He nods and moves back into the nest to allow the alphas room to climb in.

“Thank you, Darling, for trusting us to take care of you during your heat. Let’s get you out of those uncomfortable looking clothes.”

As Victor helps Yuuri undress, Yuri throws his own clothes off. He and Victor agreed that Yuri will go first because of the slight bonding experience he and Yuuri shared when Yuuri did his hair.

“Go to Yura while I undress,” Victor murmurs once Yuuri is completely bare.

Yuri watches as Yuuri scrambles over to him. Yuuri is the epitome of the perfect omega; wide hips good for childbearing and a thick ass. His stomach is soft, but not fat. His skin is flawless and glowing. And his scent is absolutely divine. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri climbs onto Yuri’s lap and starts scenting him again.

“Hello, Omega,” he rumbles, doing a bit of scenting himself. “Thank you for allowing us to take care of you during your heat.”

“Mm!” Yuuri begins nosing along Yuri’s neck, suckling and kissing as he goes. When he finds Yuri’s scent glands, he gives the swollen gland a long lick.

Yuri groans and retrains himself from throwing the omega onto his back and going to town on him. Slowly, carefully he manhandles the omega, who is still focusing on his scent glands, onto his back in the nest. He finds Yuuri’s scent gland and presses a kiss to it before licking it. 

The omega stiffens and lets out a loud moan. His scent gets even thicker in the air.

Yuri smirks and starts tracing his hands along Yuuri’s body, loving how soft he is. When his hand trails between Yuuri’s legs, he finds the omega completely soaked. His fingers trace the swollen lips before parting them in search of a much greater prize. When he finds Yuuri’s hole, he slips one finger in and starts wiggling it around. “Look at you,” he rasps, lifting his head up to watch the omega writhe on the bed. “Your pussy is sucking me in!” He slips in another two fingers.

“A-Alphas!” He cries out, his back arching off the bed when Yuri’s fingers brush against a sensitive spot that has him seeing stars.

“You’re such a good omega,” Victor coos, crawling over next to Yuri. “You’re opening up for your alphas so well!” He reaches down and swipes some of Yuuri’s slick. He licks his off his finger and groans. “You taste so amazing, Darling,” he moans, reaching down and getting more before offering it to Yuri.

The blond groans. “I can’t wait to knot you, Yuuri! You’ll look so beautiful stretched around my knot!” He continues stretching Yuuri out, watching the omega closely.

“I think he’s ready,” Victor hums. “Aren’t you, Darling?”

“Yes! Want alpha!” Yuuri reaches out and makes grabby hands at Yuri.

Withdrawing his fingers, he holds them out to Victor. Yuuri watches as Victor sucks all the slick off the fingers before smashing his and Yuri’s lips together in a searing kiss. It only lasts a few minutes before Yuuri finds himself whining again. “Alright, alright,” Yuri chuckles, breaking the kiss. He leans down and positions his cock at Yuuri’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Please, Alpha! Want you!”

Slowly, Yuri slides into Yuuri’s hot, wet, pulsing channel. They both groan, the feeling overwhelming them. Once Yuri is fully seated, he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulls him up until Yuuri is sitting on his lap. His cock is stuffed even deeper into the omega’s hole as a result, causing the two of them to groan again. However, Yuri doesn’t move. He just buries his face in Yuuri’s shoulder and waits.

Yuuri begins to whine and tries to move. “Alpha! Move!”

A hand on his hips stills him. “Patience, Omega,” Victor commands, his voice deep and raspy as he moves behind Yuuri. “Soon.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widen as Victor’s finger probes along Yuri’s cock and his opening. “T-too f-full!”

“Shh, Darling, you’ll be able to fit both of us. You were made for us,” Victor croons, using Yuuri’s slick to slip a finger in beside Yuri’s cock.

Yuuri’s arms wrap around Yuri, his nails digging into the blond’s back slightly while his head falls backward onto Victor’s shoulder. “Too much! Too much!” He chants, feeling Victor’s fingers stretch him open even more.

“It’s okay, Darling. We won’t hurt you,” Victor murmurs, crooning even louder in an attempt to calm down Yuuri who is beginning to panic. “You’re stretching open so nicely.” He starts nosing at Yuuri’s scent glands to calm him down while he slips in another finger.

As Victor’s fingers rub at his inside and slowly stretch him open even more, Yuuri can feel himself relaxing against the silver-haired alpha even more. He groans and shifts his hips, wanting more friction than he’s receiving. His fingers flex against Yuri’s muscular back, trying to ground himself as he waits for his alpha. “Alpha! Please!” He whines, jolting as Victor’s fingers rub against a sensitive place inside him.

“Gods, Victor, hurry up!” Yuri snaps, lifting up his head to glare at the silver-haired alpha. “You’re killing me here.”

Chuckling, Victor nods. “I just want to make sure we don’t tear him, Yura. Don’t worry, he’s almost ready.” Another finger is added and they work quickly to stretch Yuuri. “There,” he whispers, withdrawing his fingers and lining his cock up. “Remember to breathe,” he says as he pushes in.

Yuuri’s mouth drops open and he definitely does not remember to breathe as Victor’s cock joins Yuri’s. All three of them let out breathless groans as the feeling slightly overwhelms them. “Alphas!” He keens as his body goes limp. “Please!”

Fully seated, Victor and Yuri glance at each other before nodding. Then, they begin moving. Yuuri screams as they take turns alternating who pulls out and who pushes in. they set up a dizzying pace that has Yuuri leaving red scratch marks all up and down Yuri’s back while his head rests against Victor’s shoulder. Each alpha is focusing on the opposite side of Yuuri’s neck, marking it up and down with hickies and bitemarks.

“Yes! Please! Move! Give me more, Alphas!” Yuuri all but screams. “W-want your knot! Please! Give me pups!”

If any of them decided to look down at Yuuri’s stomach at the moment, they would see it bulging almost obscenely from the two alpha cocks stuffed in him.

Yuri and Victor can feel their orgasms coming. Their knots begin swelling, pulling at the taut opening each time they pull out. “Gonna cum,” Victor grunts, speeding up slightly.

Yuri does the same. “You’re gonna take our knots like the good omega you.” 

Their fangs drop and they begin scraping them along the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s scent glands to stimulate them into giving off even more scent.

“Yes! Knot me! Want your knots! Want pups! Put pups in me! Mark me!” He cries, his vision beginning to white out as his own orgasm comes closer.

Suddenly, both alphas thrust into him harshly, their knots inflating and catching on the already stretched rim of Yuuri’s pussy and stretching it even more. A loud cry leaves Yuuri’s mouth as his senses are overridden with pleasure. However, his vision whites out and he practically blacks out from pleasure when the two alphas snarl and bury their fangs in the scent glands on either side of his neck.

After a few moments, the alphas come back to their senses and slowly retract their teeth from Yuuri’s neck. They spend a few minutes cleaning the wounds before taking in the sight of their omega.

He’s slumped against them, his stomach bulging from the amount of seed they’re pumping into him. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are almost closed. His neck and collarbones are littered with hickies and bitemarks while his hips and thighs are covered in hand-shaped bruises.

“What a good omega you were, taking both our knots at once,” Victor coos, guiding Yuuri’s head back so it rests against his shoulder. “You did so well.”

“Yes, such a good omega,” Yuri croons, nuzzling his mark and making the omega shiver.

Yuuri practically preens at the praises his alphas are giving him. He can feel their knots in him when he shifts slightly. “Alphas,” he giggles, drunk off the pheromones in the air surrounding him. “My alphas!” He sighs happily.

Both alphas look at each other and grin. They wait a little bit longer before their knots begin to deflate. Carefully pulling out, they lay Yuuri down and cuddle up next to him.

Yuuri hums sleepily as his alphas take the blanket he had carefully folded and put to the side over the top of them. _My alphas._

As Yuuri begins to fall asleep, Yuri nuzzles into his hair. “You’re ours, Darling, _forever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
